Axial fan assemblies, when utilized in an automotive application, typically include a shroud, a motor coupled to the shroud, and an axial fan driven by the motor. The axial fan typically includes a band connecting the respective tips of the axial fan blades, thereby reinforcing the axial fan blades and allowing the tips of the blades to generate more pressure.